


Sail Away

by gwendee



Series: Emmitt [4]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Compliant, Childhood, Dysfunctional Relationships, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kid Fic, One Shot, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29960931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwendee/pseuds/gwendee
Summary: “Block?” Shuu offers.“Oh, thanks,” Emmitt says. “What are you building?”“Kinetic energy generator,” Shuu tells him, and goes back to stacking legos.(Not associated with the main series!)(An AU of an AU, if you will)
Relationships: Asano Gakuhou & Korosensei, Asano Gakushuu & God of Death
Series: Emmitt [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903867
Comments: 22
Kudos: 89





	Sail Away

**Author's Note:**

> To people who don't know: Emmitt is Reaper 2.0, or the God of Death! You'll have to read the first part of the series to understand. In parts 1 to 3 of this series, Emmitt is the name that Gakushuu gave to him. For simplicity's sake, Emmitt is his real name here.

**Gakushuu: can I get Mcdonald's (dad never lets me get any)**

**Korosensei: of course, sweetie**

**Emmitt: can I-**

**Korosensei: starve**

Emmitt’s learnt very quickly not to speak out of turn, especially since his Master often takes any sort of insubordination as a good “learning opportunity”. That just means Master kicks his ass with some obscure new fighting move Emmitt’s never learnt about, before imparting some weird one-liner of so-called assassin “wisdom” which Emmitt could probably find on the underside of a soda cap. His latest lesson was simply “Assassins should be quiet and observant”, and Emmitt would probably say something snarky, except he’s lost all feeling in his right arm and he’s pretty sure his Master would just delight in helping him make sure his left arm matches. 

Emmitt honestly doesn’t know what he prefers: Master’s brutal beatdowns and honestly abysmal attempts at trying to teach him math, or his own late father’s oscillation between making sure Emmitt’s all dolled up to parade around his mistresses, or forgetting he has a son at all. 

At least Master knows Emmitt exists, and tries to teach things to him.

And Emmitt leant to shut up, he really has! He doesn’t ask questions because most questions reward him with a smack on his head and a disapproving finger, and a “you can’t ask so many questions out on the field, train your observations and deduction skills and figure it out yourself.” But he thinks this, at the very least, is warranted at least one question - just one! How was he supposed to use any observational skills if he didn’t even speak the language here - he couldn’t read any signs, or eavesdrop on any locals, or ask for directions! 

“Master,” Emmitt whispers. “Why are we here?”

Master’s gaze flicks down to him, and Emmitt’s relieved to see he looks a little more amused than anything else. 

“We’re visiting an old friend,” Master drawls. “One that can help with… your predicament.”

Emmitt frowns a little, scanning his memory for any instances of his behavior that Master has expressed dissatisfaction at (other than the usual, of course), but nothing comes to mind. 

“Don’t dawdle,” Master says, walking quickly. 

Emmitt hurries after him.

\--

They’re in an affluent residential district, of which looks pretty universal regardless of country. Master still doesn’t answer any of his questions, and Emmitt scurries after him when he turns towards the direction of a particularly fancy estate and presses the intercom.

Emmitt cranes his neck and stands on his tiptoes - to no avail, really, because the voice that answers speaks back in a foreign language - it must be Japanese, they’re in Japan, after all, Emmitt hasn’t learnt Japanese yet.

The voice on the other end sounds angry.

“If you don’t let me in,” Master switches to Russian cheerily, “I’m blowing down your door!”

The Japanese on the other end of the intercom sounds particularly… curse-y. Not that Emmitt knows Japanese curses, but swears sound pretty universal, as far as it goes.

\--

“It’s so nice to see you again!” Master says, two arms outstretched, grinning. Emmitt watches in captivation as the man that greets them stalks right up to Master and jams the muzzle of a pistol right over his heart.

Old friends, indeed.

“What are you doing here,” the man says, in English, and he sounds exasperated.

“I missed you too,” Master says, and he abruptly switches languages again. They’re talking about him, because Master gestures in his direction and the man glances over, frowning, one foot tapping against the floor.

The adults talk over his head, so Emmitt entertains himself by watching the rest of the room. It’s a house of a rich person, not unlike how his own used to be, looking far too much like a showroom of a magazine than a place that someone actually lived in. There was a vase of flowers on the coffee table, two nice leather couches that don’t even look sit on, marble accents on the mantle and a couple of ornamental candles on them-

Something moved, to his right.

Emmitt whips his head over, as he belatedly remembers Master’s warnings about being more subtle and natural when watching someone and organically angling your body towards your target instead of spinning around like a carousel. Luckily, Master looks occupied in his conversation (although Emmitt is pretty sure he saw it anyways.)

It’s a little kid!

The kid, peeking out from behind a wall, blinks at Emmitt. 

Emmitt waves.

The kid waves back.

He’s so small! He has such little hands!

Master’s friend says something, and the kid scurries out from his place and latches onto the leg of the man - oh! They’re related. They look alike, and they're in the same house. Yeah. Obviously.

“Is that him!?” Master sounds delighted. “Oh, he’s so small and precious!”

“Keep your nasty paws off,” Master’s friend snaps, and scoops the kid up with an arm. 

“Come on, let me hold him!” Master says.

“Absolutely not!”

\--

They’re seated around at a dining table now. Emmitt pokes at the food set in front of him, not sure if he’s allowed to eat or if this was some sort of test.

Master’s friend - his name is Ga-ku-hou A-sa-no, stares at Emmitt. “Just eat. I’m not going to poison you.”

Master himself is already digging in. “You’ve outdone yourself again!”

The kid, seated on a little booster seat, babbles incoherently - no, wait, he’s just speaking Japanese. How old does it take for a kid to start speaking?

Master leans forward in his chair, grinning. “Oh, you’re such a cutie, aren’t you? Nothing like your mean old dad here.”

“Stop corrupting him with your useless ideals,” Mr Asano snaps. 

Emmitt silently takes a bite of his food. It’s really good.

The kid is staring at him now, as the adults bicker.

Emmitt doesn’t know Japanese. “Hi,” he says softly, in English.

“Hello,” the kid says, also in English.

Woah. Okay.

“My name is Emmitt,” Emmitt says.

The kid looks considering, and Emmitt wonders if he only knows greetings, until he says, “Em-mit. My name is Ga-ku-shuu. You can call me Shuu if it is too hard to pronounce.”

Emmitt gapes. He’s faintly aware of Master laughing at him. “How old are you?!”

Shuu blinks up at him. “I am three.”

\--

“Look,” Mr Asano is saying to Master, “I don’t want to get caught up with whatever this is. I’m over all of that..”

“I’m not asking you to teach him how to kill people!” Master insists, “I’m just asking you to teach him Math. And English. Japanese. Science. Knowledge that someone his age should know.”

“Why don’t you do it?”

“You’re the one who switched careers to become a school teacher!”

Emmitt fiddles with his thumbs, listening into the conversation. They’re not keeping it quiet, and Emmitt’s been taught that all eavesdropping is good eavesdropping.

Shuu seems unconcerned, although Emmitt isn’t sure if he understands the weight of the conversation just yet. 

“Block?” Shuu offers.

“Oh, thanks,” Emmitt says. “What are you building?”

“Kinetic energy generator,” Shuu tells him, and goes back to stacking legos.

On second thought, maybe he does. “...Very cool.”

\--

“You want me to teach him the entirety of middle school in… a week.”

Master says, hopefully, “I’ll give you a million dollars?”

Mr Asano taps his chin. “Two million, two weeks, and I’ll throw in the rest of high school.”

“Done.”

\--

Emmitt spends two long weeks at the Asanos, every waking moment with his head buried in books, and he learns that Mr Asano is just as scary as Master. Perhaps even the tiniest bit more, but Emmitt’s never going to admit that.

In the one hour nap on day three that Mr Asano permits him to take in one of the guest rooms, Shuu pads up to him with a soft toy in his hands, and even though Emmitt is absolutely exhausted, he doesn’t have the heart to chase the kid away.

“Hey, Shuu,” Emmitt says, eyelids barely fluttering open. “I’m going to take a little nap, okay?”

“Mhm,” Shuu says, and clambers onto bed with him. “I got you Tubs.”

“Tubs? Is that his name?” Emmitt pats the soft toy tiger on the head. “Hi, Tubs.”

Shuu makes a little noise, and then lies down with Emmitt and squishes the tiger and himself in his arms. 

It’s… really nice, actually.

His late father never hugged him, Master never hugged him… 

“Good night, Em-mit,” Shuu says.

Emmitt falls asleep almost immediately.

\--

Mr Asano throws him out of bed 55 minutes later.

\--

Two weeks later, Mr Asano throws both him and Master out of his house.

“Please never come back,” he says graciously.

“Bye-bye, Em-mit and Mister!” Shuu says, waving to them. 

Emmitt waves.

“Bye bye, you absolute little heartbreaker you,” Master coos, and Mr Asano kicks him in the face.

\--

“So,” Master says to Emmitt, two thousand miles away. “I trust that there will be no more setbacks from here on out?”

Emmitt swallows. “Of course, Master.”

\--

(Ten years later Emmitt decides to kill him.) 

((We all know how that story goes.))

(How’s that for a setback, Master?)

\--

**Korosensei: aww come on! Let me teach him! Transfer him to E-class! Pl-ease!**

**Gakuhou: Absolutely not**

\--

**Karasuma: after many, many... failed attempts... at assassinating this headache of an octopus,**

**Korosensei: hehe**

**Karasuma: we have decided to call in another assassin.**

**Isogai: why only now, Sensei?**

**Karasuma: there were. Complications.**

**Korosensei: complications like his dad kept saying no :(**

**Kanzaki: what**

**Karasuma: ...he's a child assassin your age, and he'll be attending class with all of you from now on. it's a big change, and we hope you'll reserve judgement until-**

**Gakushuu, busting down the door: i'm here to finish Em's fucking job**

\--

**Korosensei: YOU USED TO BE SO SMALL AND ADORABLE. EMMITT IS SUCH A BAD INFLUENCE ON YOU!**

**Gakushuu: YOU'RE A BAD INFLUENCE ON HIM!**

**\--**

_Headcanons for this au that didn't make their way into this fic:_

_Gakuhou: I'm going to be a Normal Dad now_

_Ikeda (as per canon): dies_

_Gakuhou: I changed my mind, Gakushuu listen to me in this world it's kill or be killed_

_Mamasano: I have something to tell you_

_Gakuhou: what is it_

_Mamasano: I'm quitting this job_

_Gakuhou: but you're one of the best assassins!  
_

_Mamasano: I can't do this anymore_

_Gakuhou: why not_

_Mamasano: someone (glares) got me pregnant_

_Gakuhou: who the fuck. I'm going to kill them_

_Mamasano:_

_Gakuhou: oh shit it's me isn't it_

_Korosensei: BOTH of you are quitting???_

_Gakuhou: you don't understand. I'm a dad now._

_Korosensei: hey so you'll never believe this_

_Gakuhou: this better not be something stupid_

_Korosensei: remember how a few years ago you said I'll never understand becoming a dad_

_Gakuhou: what the fuck did you do_

_Gakuhou: stupid Reaper not understanding how to parent, fucking it up and having his own "kid" try to kill him. couldn't be me_

_Gakushuu: remember that one time you threw me into the river and when I said i couldn't swim you said "it's about time you learned"_

_Gakuhou: yeah why_

_Gakushuu: nothing just checking that you remembered it_

_Emmitt: Shuu I have a crazy idea_

_Gakushuu: can't be crazier than what I did to that poor guy lmao_

_Emmitt:_

_Gakushuu: what_

_Emmitt: what do you think about cutting off your face for better disguise purposes_

_Gakushuu: you're my next hit. i'll come kill you for free_

_Emmitt: is that a no_

_Gakushuu: that's a for fucks sake can you please just watch a youtube tutorial on how to contour_

_3E: who was... the first person... you *whispers* killed_

_Gakushuu: my mom_

_3E:_

_Gakushuu: CHILDBIRTH IT WAS CHILDBIRTH_

_3E: so how many people have you killed_

_Gakushuu: four to five_

_3E: FORTY FIVE?!_

_Gakushuu: NO, FOUR TO FIVE_

_3E: WHY WOULD YOU SAY IT LIKE THAT_

_Gakushuu: DEPENDING ON WHETHER OR NOT YOU COUNT MY MOM_

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I will continue this or actually write anything substantial out of this - it's just something that popped into my head!  
> I had my own fair share of assassin-Asano ideas which all never came to fruition.... but I did want to write one a year ago! I just... forgot about it lmao
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
